1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology for liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, more particularly, to a packing box for a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) and a waterproof structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, the processing for a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel comprises the front-end array process, the middle-end cell process, and the back-end liquid crystal module (LCM) process. The cell process is to combine the substrate which is the glass substrate having the TFT array fabricated on it during the front-end process with the color filters, and to inject liquid crystal molecules between two glass substrates, and to cut the panel into a desired size. After the cell process, the open cell LCD panel is assembled with other components, such as the backlight module, the printed circuit board (PC board), and the bezel. After that, it is delivered to the LCD terminal manufacturer so a complete machine assembly is performed to produce the final LCD product.
During the above-mentioned processing, the LCD panel needs to be transferred between different workshops and different manufacturers. In order to prevent the LCD panel from being damaged during transportation, a packing box for carrying the LCD panel is designed to make the transfer more reliable. The packing box is usually an integrated structure and is also called a blow-molded box because it is made by blow molding. However, the heavy weight of the integrated packing box makes it hard to carry. There is room for improvement of the packing box.